


Anything

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Series: Merlin One-Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: Merthur One-shotMerlin would do anything to have a day off.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was me procrastinating on 5 things that needed to be done, including another fic I'm working on. Have a great day everyone.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin whined one day.

The king sighed and looked up from his paperwork. ‘What is it, Merlin?’ 

‘I’ve been working all day and haven’t had any rest! No rest all week!’ Merlin grumbled loudly.

‘Well what do you want me to do about it? Give you a day off? Not likely,’ Arthur snorted. 

‘Please,’ Merlin begged, throwing himself on the bed he had just made in mock distress. ‘I would do anything!’ 

Arthur cocked an eyebrow from where he sat working. ‘Anything?’ He asked, smirking, getting up from his desk. 

Merlin nodded. ‘Anything, sire.’

Arthur came over to the bed and leant over Merlin, who blushed furiously and averted his eyes. 

‘Anything?’ Arthur purred, putting both hands on either side of his manservant and cocking his head to the side.

‘Anything,’ Merlin breathed, noting the way Arthur looked at his lips hungrily in alarm. 

‘Well, in that case, I’ll have to make you....’ Arthur murmured, nosing his way up Merlin’s neck and pressing his lips on the place just below the raven’s jawline. 

‘Y- yes sire?’ Merlin whimpered, his voice catching as Arthur licked a stripe up to Merlin’s ear.

‘Clean the stables,’ Arthur finished, standing upright and causing Merlin’s jaw to drop. 

‘What?’ Merlin asked incredulously. ‘But that’s not my job!’

Arthur ignored Merlin but looked back at him smugly as he walked back to his desk. ‘Top to bottom, Merlin, and then I’ll consider it.’

Merlin glared at the back of Arthur’s perfect head but then smirked.

‘Yes, sire,’ he declared, knowing he would get his revenge when he dressed Arthur for bed that evening.


End file.
